


third time's a charm

by shetea



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bisexual Male Character, Curse Breaking, Curses, Fluff, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Wizards, not HP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetea/pseuds/shetea
Summary: in which jooheon has a curse and kihyun insists on breaking it. it takes a few attempts to do so.





	1. weird hex but ok

**Author's Note:**

> posting this again after some alterations. i added some bits and fixed some mistakes i hope it's more enjoyable and makes more sense like this. enjoy~

**yoohyun**

so

how did it go

**lil honey**

As it always goes..

**yoohyun**

you kid

**lil honey**

I wish

**yoohyun**

what happened this time

**lil honey**

You don’t wanna know

**yoohyun**

i do that's why i asked

**lil honey**

Ok

So

We went to the arcades yeah? It was going alright. I mean, I was expecting someone to fall off, maybe a broken arm again, you know, the usual

**_(lil honey is typing…)_ **

**yoohyun**

and???

**lil honey**

Hold on I’m typing

So we wanted to get some waffles because they smelled so good

We got the waffles with chocolate and they were so good, kihyun

You have to try them

The guy who sells them is directly in front of the Ferris wheel.

The truck is pink and he was wearing a pink apron with a lil girl holding a spatula on it.

He’s kinda tall, has red-ish hair

**_(lil honey is typing…)_ **

**yoohyun**

jooheon just tell me what happened!!!!!!!!

**lil honey**

Omg have some patience

**yoohyun**

are u testing me

**lil honey**

No geez.

Anyway turns out she’s allergic to nuts

**yoohyun**

she's gay????

**lil honey**

Kihyun

**yoohyun**

what

**lil honey**

Please

This is a serious matter.

Anyway

So she ate the waffle, chocolate and all (it’s really good. Remember to try it soon. With me.) and suddenly her face turned red and she could barely breathe

**yoohyun**

omg

**lil honey**

Yeah

At first I thought she choked on the waffle but even water didn’t help and she was screaming that she can’t breathe so we took a taxi to the hospital

**yoohyun**

omg!!!!

**lil honey**

They were like why did you eat chocolate when you have allergy but she said she didn’t know and she never had this problem before.

But yeah they said she should be careful with what to eat in the future

Then we left.

I went back home and slept my bad luck away

**yoohyun**

she wasn’t allergic before??

**lil honey**

I guess she wasn’t

Or she didn’t know idk

**yoohyun**

dude

i told u

u have a curse

**lil honey**

I was in distress, still am and you think this is a joke

Smh

**yoohyun**

im not!!!!

im serious!!!!

this is like what? the 7th date that turns awful it has to be a curse i'm a wizard I know

**lil honey**

What do you know beside moving stuff to tidy up?

**yoohyun**

are you doubting my abilities as a sorcerer?? you??? a mere nomage???

**lil honey**

Is that supposed to be insulting?

**yoohyun**

YES

**lil honey**

Well

**_(yoohyun is typing…)_ **

**lil honey**

It isn’t

**_(yoohyun is typing…)_ **

**lil honey**

Stop typing and deleting lol

Just say what you wanted to say

**yoohyun**

apologize first

**lil honey**

Why

Sorry

**yoohyun**

i'll see tomorrow and tell you my conclusion

**lil honey**

Is this a threat?

**yoohyun**

no dumbass it's not

*

"So," Kihyun says as soon as the door opens. Jooheon steps aside to give him room to walk in. "I know how to break your curse."

"I think I like the usual 'hi, how are you' more." Jooheon says.

Kihyun ignores him for a moment, focusing on taking his shoes off and neatly putting them next to Jooheon’s. He comes by often enough to have his own slippers by the door so he wears them. He takes his sweet time hanging his long black coat and fixing his hair before he looks back at Jooheon.

" Hi, how are you? I know how to break your curse."

Jooheon snorts at that. Kihyun can be so stubborn sometimes and Jooheon knows better than to try and argue with him. It'd take days and more than a few apologies to solve it out.

"Aren’t you gonna ask, 'and how is that'?"

He rolls his eyes when Kihyun turns around and heads towards the kitchen. Jooheon follows him as though he is the one coming uninvited and basically barging in on his innocent friend.

"And how is that?" he says plainly.

Kihyun clicks his tongue, "Try again."

"And how is that? Please tell me. I’m dying to know." Jooheon says with obvious fake enthusiasm. Kihyun is satisfied though.

"So I know this wizard who can help-"

"Why not you?" Jooheon immediately cuts him off.

"Breaking curses is not my speciality."

"And what is? Nagging?"

" _ Jooheon _ ." Kihyun says, exasperated, and throws him a glare over his shoulder.

Jooheon silently waits for Kihyun to finish the cup of water he poured for himself. He sits to the counter and rests his head on his palms.

"Listen, this is serious. You have a curse and you  _ must  _ break it."

Jooheon just nods trying to look earnest and interested. He is actually slightly interested. Only slightly, though. He just doesn’t like the idea of curses and old magicians narrowing their eyes at him and telling him he needs to cut his right arm and feed it to the dogs in a cemetery at midnight to break the curse. It's not like he's scared of magicians themselves. Kihyun is the scariest wizard Jooheon has come across in his life and they have been close friends for years. So it’s not the people he’s scared of. Or maybe he is. But mostly he doesn’t want to perform anything that includes him losing a body part. He has heard many stories and he doesn’t want to experience them first hand.

“So I know this wizard,” Kihyun repeats, “He can help you break the curse.”

“I’m not going to any wizard. Thank you very much. Do you want to order pizza?”

“Is this a joke to you?”

“Would you chill?”

“ _ Chill _ ? You are cursed and you’re telling me to  _ chill _ ? You will go to this wizard and you will break the curse.”

“I won’t go!”

“I’ll go with you.”

At that, Jooheon visibly calms down.

“If that’s the case,” he says and Kihyun immediately rolls his eyes, “I’ll go but you better not leave my side at all! Even if you need the bathroom just pee yourself.”

“Say that again and  _ I  _ will be the one to hex you.” Kihyun says scrunching his face in disgust. He doesn’t wear the expression long though because a second later he adds, “Let’s order chicken instead of pizza. Also are the kittens still sleeping?”

*

 

When Kihyun said he knew a wizard who breaks curses, Jooheon expected to be escorted to a small, obscure place somewhere in the old town, not to stand in front of an elevator in a modern building. So he might have stereotyped a bit, but what kind of wise and trusted sorcerer doesn’t have a shop in the old town for his witchcraft or whatever it is that sorcerers do? He almost questioned Kihyun's judgement.

He did, actually. Out loud. Which earned him a slap on the arm and a pointed look. "What do you even know about magic?" Kihyun said and it was convincing enough for Jooheon.

"C'mon." Kihyun nudges him when the elevators door opens.

Jooheon follows silently and watched as Kihyun presses the button with the number nine.

"Kihyun, I’m getting scared." He whispers.

"You shouldn't."

Jooheon waits for him to say something else. He doesn’t.

"Really? Is that all you have to say?"

"Look," Kihyun sighs, as if he’s talking to a stubborn child, "There's no reason to be scared. This wizard is my friend and I told him I’ll rip his ears off if he is rude. So don’t worry. He’s a very nice guy, anyway. But don’t tell him I said that."

Jooheon nods, very relieved. Mainly thanks to Kihyun’s threat but he’s relieved nonetheless. This wizard is Kihyun’s friend. Good. He trusts Kihyun. Usually. It'll be fine, he repeats in his head a few times as they walk out of the elevator and towards the corridors.

They stop in front of one of the doors at the very end and instead of ringing the bell Kihyun knocks.

The person was probably already waiting for them, or for Kihyun, because the door swings open almost immediately. And wow. Jooheon is stunned looking at the guy behind the door. He's so tall there is no way he is Kihyun’s friend. Jooheon almost apologizes on his behalf for knocking on the wrong door.

"Glad you're up on time." Kihyun says in the most monotonous voice before he pushes past the guy who stumbles back.

They must be close. Jooheon thinks. Kihyun isn’t this comfortable with just anyone.

"Jooheon, come in." Kihyun says. He’s already untying his shoe laces, making himself at home.

Jooheon does as he's told, politely greeting the guy who returns it with an adorable smile then turns to close the door. So Jooheon silently takes his shoes off too.

The place smells like sandalwood. It's not a strong smell but it is there and Jooheon likes it. The place, so far, seems like an ordinary flat. A simple living room, with a TV and two sofas and a corridor that leads to the rest of the rooms. The walls are beige and the floor is covered with two large carpets and everything is bright and  _ ordinary _ . There's no trace of magic. Did Kihyun bring him here to say hello to his gorgeous friend before they go see the wizard?

"This is Jooheon." Suddenly Kihyun says, his shoes put neatly on the shoe rack. He waves his hand in Jooheon’s direction, “I told you about him.”

The guy nods and pushes his glasses up as if to see Jooheon better. Jooheon itches to touch his own glasses too or do anything with his hands for that matter. He feels nervous standing there as the guy silently studies him.

“I’m Hyungwon.” He finally says, offering an awkward hand for Jooheon to shake. “I’m guessing Kihyun didn’t tell you anything since you look lost.” He chuckles.

Jooheon smiles back, still awkward as he scratches the back of his neck. He does also feel lost.

“Yeah he didn’t say much. I reckon you’re his- uh his wizard friend?”

Both guys erupt into laughter at that and Jooheon is left to stare at them in confusion.

“How did you get such an adorable friend, Kihyun? Tell me your ways.” Hyungwon says, still laughing.

*

After the guys had a good laugh at his expense, Hyungwon takes them to his kitchen where they all sit around the table. Hyungwon makes them tea as Jooheon tries to give him details about his problem. Kihyun chimes in every now and then to add his personal opinion or something that slipped Jooheon’s mind. Jooheon tells him about all the dates that went wrong: the guy who accidentally hit a table in the coffee shop and broke his arm, that one girl who fell off while  _ standing  _ and got a bloody nose, the guy whose ex-boyfriend saw them together and caused a huge scene in the middle of a museum and so on until his latest date. Hyungwon listens attentively to all of them. He sets the tea mugs on the table and apologizes for not having anything to go with it because it’s too early for him and he usually goes grocery shopping in the afternoon.

When Jooheon is done talking about his failed dates, Hyungwon gets up and with a look at Kihyun, he took stands up.

“We’ll be right back. There’s yoghurt in the fridge if you want some.” Hyungwon says before he leaves the kitchen with Kihyun in tow.

Jooheon doesn’t touch anything except for his tea mug that’s gone cold for fifteen minutes.

They disappear for a while and Jooheon begins to think they went together for quickie or something, all thoughts about Jooheon’s crisis left in the kitchen, until they get back with two large books.

“So, you make yourself home. Ki and I will need some time to sort things out.” Hyungwon says, offering a lovely smile.

Jooheon feels antsy though, “Isn’t there something I can help with?”

“Just sit there and be pretty.” Kihyun tells him with a finality in his tone and Jooheon doesn’t want to press further so he sits back and drinks the new cup of herbal tea Hyungwon made for him.

The two wizards talk to each other, whispering while flipping through the pages and it’s too hard for Jooheon to follow along. He is no wizard and has never been curious about witchery ever. So he settles for watching them exchanging short sentences and questions.

After a while they close their books, and Hyungwon stands up again and disappears inside the house.

“Sorry we kinda ignored you,” says Kihyun, “Your case is a little odd.”

Jooheon just shrugs.

When Hyungwon comes back he has a little vial filled with an orange liquid. He tells Jooheon that his curse is pretty common, maybe a secret admirer put it on him or a crazy ex-lover or maybe he got it by accident. Either way it is not incurable. He gives Jooheon the bottle and tells him to heat it up until it boils then let it cool and drink it before sundown.

“It should work fine”, Hyungwon says, “but if it doesn’t, because we’re not sure how you got the curse, we will try another one.”

“Okay,” Jooheon nods, “But what if I mess up something while preparing the potion.”

“Why would you mess up there’s like two steps?” Kihyun says.

“Yeah but what  _ if _ ? I don’t know shit happens all the time. What if I forget something?”

“Then the potion is as good as water,” Hyungwon tells him, “It would lose all efficiency.”

“Oh,”

“But! All in all, you don’t have nothing to worry about! We will break this curse together!” Hyungwon reassures him.

*

Back at his own flat, Jooheon does as he was told. He boils the liquid, pours it in a mug and lets it cool. He drinks it a few minutes past sundown, though.

He guesses it won’t hurt to mess up this one and go back to the wizard for another potion.


	2. proceed with potion

**yoohyun**

so

how are you?????

**lil honey**

We were together like

yesterday

**yoohyun**

yeah and you had to take that potion

so how did it go

how do you feel

do i have to spell everything out for u?

**lil honey**

How was I supposed to know /that/

**yoohyun**

omg just answer!!!!!!!

i’m actually worried

u did as Hyungwon said right?????

**lil honey**

Yeah of course I did

I’m alright

Idk

how am I supposed to feel?

**yoohyun**

idk either

you should go on a date

**lil honey**

With you?

**yoohyun**

not even in your wildest dream little guy

**lil honey**

I’m not the little guy in this friendship

**yoohyun**

if you don’t shut up there’ll be no more friendship to speak of

**lil honey**

You started

**yoohyun**

jooheon

focus!!!!!!!

u need to go on a date

see if the potion worked

i’ll set you up with someone i know

**_(lil honey is typing…)_ **

**yoohyun**

this friday at 7pm

**_(lil honey is typing…)_ **

**yoohyun**

she’s actually my neighbour you’ll have to come pick her up

**lil honey**

WHEN DID I AGREE

I’m not going out with /YOUR/ neighbour

**yoohyun**

yes you are

going out with MY neighbour

she’s nice

i think

**_(lil honey is typing…)_ **

**yoohyun**

it’s just a test date

**_(lil honey is typing…)_ **

**yoohyun**

pls chill

we need to see if we broke the curse

**lil honey**

UGH

Fine I guess

**yoohyun**

: )

love u

**lil honey**

But

I seriously still don’t get why you’re so obsessed with breaking my own curse

**yoohyun**

boi

cant u read

i just said it

i love u and i want my little baby to be happy

**lil honey**

I’m NOT your little baby

**yoohyun**

u sure are

a baby

you whine like one at least

not that you’re actually cute

lol

**lil honey**

HA HA HA

How funny.

**yoohyun**

no come back!!

i’m sorry!!!

u’re a cute baby

the cutest!!!!!!!

**lil honey**

^^

*

Turns out, Jooheon didn’t need an elaborated scheme to see Hyungwon again. He just needed to randomly, and completely accidentally go to the supermarket that is closer to Hyungwon’s flat than his own. He usually just shops by the grocery store at the corner of his street but a little change every now and then won’t hurt.

That’s what he’s doing. He’s wandering around the aisles, piling up his groceries in the slowest way ever. He’s taking too long choosing a milk carton, even though he always without fail drinks only a certain one.

So he’s buying time and what of it? He’s had to sit in the subway for twenty minutes to come here, he can’t just waste that. Which, in the hindsight, was very stupid of him. He doesn’t know when Hyungwon goes grocery shopping. He doesn’t even know if he buys from this specific market at all! Which is good, he resonates, he’s not a stalker, he’s just buying groceries like any adult. It’s chill.

That is until he spots Hyungwon and it’s suddenly anything but chill.

Hyungwon has his hair down and tucked behind his ears. He’s pushing a cart and silently scanning the shelves. He looks like he’s in some advertisement, tall and stunning and in a supermarket. Jooheon has seen ads like this before.

He freaks out. He didn’t think this far ahead; he didn’t think about what he should do if he actually  _ does _ run into Hyungwon. Maybe he wanted to talk or something but he seriously can’t remember now, his flight instincts overpowering him. He is so close to dropping his whole basket and sprinting out. But he also wants to approach Hyungwon and start a conversation but maybe running away is better. He ponders the options until someone calls his name and ends his dilemma.

Kinda.

“Joonho!” Hyungwon calls and Jooheon almost dismisses it until he looks and sees Hyungwon right next to him, undoubtedly looking at him.

“Um, hi.” He puts a great deal of self-control to not nervously scratch the back of his neck, “It’s Jooheon.”

“Oh, yeah, Jooheon. Sorry.” Hyungwon apologizes, a big smile adoring his face, “I have a bad memory. I’m Hyungwon, by the way.”

“I remember.” Jooheon returns the smile, “Um. Thanks for the other day, by the way.” He adds, lamely. He’s feeling extremely embarrassed already and he barely said anything.

“It’s no problem.” Hyungwon waves his hand around, “I wanted to ask you about it, actually. You know better than Kihyun. Did you remember to do everything as I told you?”

“Of course!” Jooheon says, a little too quickly. He hopes Hyungwon’s witchcraftery or whatever doesn’t involve mind-reading. Kihyun told him that some sorcerers can do it to a degree. But he  _ really _ hopes Hyungwon isn’t one of them. “I did  _ exactly _ as you told me.”

“That’s good.” Hyungwon, still smiling, nods in approval. “And how is it going?”

Jooheon shrugs. He’s never been a good liar. “I don’t know.” He can feel the cold sweat on his forehead and almost gulps loudly. “Kihyun wants me to test it. So he set me up for a date. I still have to go and see.”

Hyungwon nods, again,  _ still _ smiling. He has a very pretty smile, Jooheon notes. His eyes are all sparkly and his cheek round and high. It’s totally adorable. Jooheon wouldn’t mind squishing his cheeks, or having Hyungwon squish his, both are good for him.

“We should exchange number!” Hyungwon says then, making Jooheon almost drop the milk carton, “I wanna know if we did break  _ it _ too!”

*

The only thing the almost broke is an ankle.

They didn’t break the curse, of course. And that’s how Jooheon finds himself in Hyungwon’s living room, sitting on his sofa.  Kihyun is next to him massaging his temples in distress.

Yesterday’s date didn’t go well. Jooheon feels quite guilty about it. It’s somehow his fault; he knew the date will be terrible and still went along with it.

He went to pick the girl up only for her to slip and fall the moment she sets a foot outside her flat. Jooheon doesn’t even know how that happened. One second she was greeting him, the other she was on the floor. He had to bandage her twisted ankle as best as he could as he waited for Kihyun to come for help. She didn’t seem so disappointed about it, though, didn’t even say they should reschedule and go another time. Jooheon concluded Kihyun probably had something with it. Maybe she owed him one and was returning it in the form of a date with his doomed friend. Jooheon honestly doesn’t know, Kihyun is very unpredictable.

“So, um, what do we do now?” Jooheon finally breaks the silence after Hyungwon hands them coffee mugs.

Hyungwon sits on another sofa, crosses his legs and leans his body forward. He seems to be thinking really hard about what to say. Kihyun on the other side is still distressed, biting his fingers and lips.  Jooheon starts to feel anxious too without even knowing why.

“Don’t look so scared.” Hyungwon chuckled, “I told you before, there’s many ways to break this curse. If the previous potion didn’t work, we’ll try something else.”

“I just don’t get it.” Kihyun finally spoke, “What went wrong? I thought it was fool proof. I read that that potion is quite strong. Who did you anger so much that they gave you this complicated curse?”

“What?” Jooheon chokes. He’s so nervous all of a sudden. He wonders if he should tell them the truth about how he didn’t take the potion on time. But he reassured them again and again that he did everything right. He can’t back off now and seem like a big dumb liar.

“It’s not necessarily like that, Kihyun.” Hyungwon reasons. He’s too calm for the storm in Jooheon’s mind. He takes a long sip of his coffee and gracefully lays the mug back on the coffee table. “I’m certain he was cursed by accident. Jooheon is a lovely guy.”

At that Jooheon blushes, like a fool. He’s lucky Kihyun is so deep in his thought and Hyungwon is still looking at Kihyun for any of them to notice his flushed cheeks.

“Anyway, we should try something else.” He says to Kihyun then turns to Jooheon, “You can watch something on TV while we search through the books.”

Kihyun silently disappears with Hyungwon in one of the rooms. Just like last time, they come back loaded with huge books. They settle in the kitchen, and Jooheon tries to focus on the TV for a while before he gets bored and feels a little guilty for making them do all the work for him. Especially Hyungwon who’s doing all of this for free, just because Jooheon is a friend of a friend. He joins them on the kitchen’s table. The two wizards are quietly talking to each other in short words, as if they communicated by telepathy and once again Jooheon feels like an idiot watching them not knowing what to do with his hands or his whole self now that the coffee went cold and he ate the cookies Hyungwon offered him.

Jooheon is dozing off when they wake him. And Hyungwon hands him a little vial again. The liquid inside is light green this time.

“You should brew this tonight and let it rest for a whole day and only drink it tomorrow after sunset, alright?”

Jooheon diligently nods and gets up, thinking he and Kihyun should be heading home now.

They don’t though. Hyungwon invites them to stay for dinner and watch a movie and Kihyun can’t say no to fried chicken. Jooheon can’t say no to Hyungwon.

They watch some family movie with lots of melodrama and lots of tears from Hyungwon’s part. Jooheon watch him rather than the movie most of the time and wonders how could someone look so angelically beautiful while bawling their eyes out.

He forgets to brew the potion that night and proceeds to brew it the next morning and drink it on the same day.


	3. the fairy last chance

**yoohyun**

where are u?

**lil honey**

Subway

**yoohyun**

where

**lil honey**

I just got in like right now and you texted me

Need like 30 mins

Are you at your place rn?

**yoohyun**

no

i left to buy some stuff. i was worried you'd get there before me

anyway

there's some things i wanted to tell you when you get here but i can't keep it in

so i’ll start rn

**(lil honey is typing…)**

**yoohyun**

i'll set you up with someone

**lil honey**

No

**yoohyun**

why not? we still need to see if the potion worked

and hyungwon keeps asking about you too

**lil honey**

He asked about me?

What did he say?

**yoohyun**

he wants to know if the potion is effective

**lil honey**

Oh

Well I'm still not going with your someone

**yoohyun**

listenn!! this someone is cool

he's a wizard too

**lil honey**

More the reason not to go

**yoohyun**

how dare you

**lil honey**

Jk

I just don't want to date right now you see

**yoohyun**

WHAT

why

what happened

**(yoohyun is typing...)**

**lil honey**

I just don't want to go on a date with a random person

I don't want to date just anyone

Id kit doesn’t feel right

**yoohyun**

okay i get it

but this is just for test

just one date and then you don't have to see him again

**(lil honey is typing...)**

**yoohyun**

if you don't want to date a wizard i can find someone else

**lil honey**

That's not the problem

I like a wizard

I just

It feels like I’m cheating

Idk

**Yoohyun**

cheating??

did you perhaps lose hope?

listen honey what happened to you happens to many others ! and they broke their curses and they proceeded to live happily!!

you should not lose hope so fast!!!!!!

you can break your curse and date normally too!!!

as hyungwon told you before if this potion doesn’t work we can try another one

**lil honey**

Alright

I'll try

**yoohyun**

yey!!!

also

i can find someone else too if the wizard thing bothers you

really

**lil honey**

No it's fine

Some wizards are cute

**yoohyun**

thank you

**lil honey**

I wasn’t talking about you but whatever helps you sleep at night~

**(yoohyun is typing...)**

**lil honey**

Hold on tho

**(yoohyun is typing...)**

**lil honey**

How come you know so many people willing to date and you're still single?

Kihyun

Answer me

KIHYUN!!!

**yoohyun**

that was the other thing i wanted to tell you when you get to my place

i may or may not be seeing someone

**lil honey**

BITCH

YOU WHAT

WHAT THE HELL

SINCE WHEN

HOW

**yoohyun**

okay mind your profanity

also chill

**(lil honey is typing...)**

**yoohyun**

it's the guy i told you about a while ago

he kinda asked me out

and i kinda said yes

**lil honey**

I can't believe

*

“You didn’t hear this from me but minhyuk is fun to be around.” Kihyun says. He's sitting cross-legged on Jooheon's wooden bedroom floor (because he doesn’t want to sit on the bed with clothes he's been wearing all day) and scrolling through his phone.

Jooheon hums in response. He’s standing in front of Kihyun looking at his closet to pick one hoodie from his wide range of them. That's what his winter wardrobe consists of, colourful hoodies and way too fluffy sweaters.

"We'll see."

"You will. He may be a handful sometimes but once you get used to him he's a good kid."

Jooheon just nods silently. He had narrowed his choices to his favourite yellow hoodie and his grey one. He decides to go with the second even though the yellow goes better with his complexion (which makes it better and so Jooheon doesn’t want to waste it on a date with some random dude who happens to be one of Kihyun's wizard friends).

He cuts himself off at the thought. Kihyun's wizard friends aren’t that bad. Or at least Jooheon is sure  _ one _ of them isn't.

He shakes his head at himself and slips into the hoodie. This probably makes him a coward, this whole going out with his friend's friend because he can't tell his friend he likes his other friend. He probably is a coward and living in a soap opera.

With a sigh he turns around seeking Kihyun's opinion on how he looks.

"You look like you're going to a funeral."

"Thanks."

"No seriously. I know movie dates are boring but you don't have to make your lack of interest so obvious. Minhyuk is quite sensitive."

"Why don't you just date him yourself if you like him so much?" Jooheon says. There’s a glint of amusement in Kihyun's eyes that makes him sigh again, "Yeah how could I forget, you have a boyfriend. How you landed one is still beyond me."

"It's my charm."

"Sure if that helps you sleep at night."

"Why are you so snappy today?" Kihyun asks, tone suddenly serious.

"I'm not I’m just- I don't know guess I’m nervous." he lies. He doesn't want to go on a date with this Minhyuk guy no matter how fun and bright and everything else Kihyun said he is. He doesn’t want to go on a date at all. Unless the date is with a certain someone, that is. But he swallows it and let's Kihyun reassure him that it will go well as they leave the apartment.

*

The days are getting warmer and longer so Jooheon basks in the cool breeze brushing his face and hair as he walks. He wanted to walk instead of taking the subway to the cinema. There’s so much on his mind and he doesn’t want to carry it the whole way to his date. Walking helps him sort his mind.

His mind, however, goes blank the second he sees a familiar face through the glass inside a coffee shop. It's undoubtedly Hyungwon, with his fluffy hair and huge glasses. He’s frowning at his laptop and looking way too adorable for his own good. Or Jooheon’s.

Jooheon must've been too hard on himself earlier though. He isn’t as much of a coward as he thought he is because without a second though he found himself pushing the glass door then walking towards Hyungwon’s table, his heart beating so loud in his ears.

Hyungwon, so focused on his laptop, doesn’t notice him at first. So Jooheon awkwardly clears his throat and lets out a shaky “Hi”.

Hyungwon looks up at him and Jooheon feels weak at the knees.

“I was walking by and saw you sitting here so I wanted to say hi.” He says.

Hyungwon seems a bit flustered and Jooheon suddenly feels the same. Maybe Hyungwon was waiting for someone, maybe he wanted to be alone, maybe he didn’t want to talk to Jooheon  _ specifically _ , maybe he hated-

“It’s good to see you!” he says, cutting Jooheon train of thoughts, “we keep running into each other, is this what they call fate?” he chuckles and Jooheon blushes. It’s alright this time because Hyungwon does too. “Anyway, are you headed somewhere? If not please take a seat.” He then kicks the chair facing him.

There’s something on the tip of Jooheon’s tongue, something like no sorry I have a date in fifteen minutes but it vanishes when he looks at Hyungwon. How can he reject his invitation? He can be a few minutes late. Kihyun also mentioned Minhyuk has the habit of being late so it won’t hurt to sit with Hyungwon a bit.

So he mutters a little “Thank you.” Before he sits down.

Right now he wishes he was wearing his yellow hoodie.

“What do you want to drink?” Hyungwon asks grabbing his wallet and standing up before Jooheon even has the chance to decline.

“You really don’t have to.” He still says.

“I want to. So please, what do you like?”

“Just an iced Americano, please.”

A few minutes later Hyungwon comes back with two cups of iced Americano in hand. He sets one of them in front of Jooheon and sits back again.

“I also like iced Americanos.” He says as he closes his laptop. “Even though they really don’t give me much energy. I feel sleepy almost all the time.”

“That’s cute.” Jooheon says before he can second think it. “My cats are sleepy all the time, too.”

“Oh! You have cats! How comes you never mentioned them before?”

“I don’t know. It just never came up.” He shrugs, “I have two cats.”

“Seriously? I love cats.”

“It makes sense for you to be a cat person I don’t know why I haven’t thought of it before.” Jooheon says and only realizes the implication of what he said after he’s done saying it. He silently hopes Hyungwon doesn’t catch it.

Hyungwon does, of course, and smiles, “Thank you for thinking about me. But I’d say I’m both a dog and cat person. I just love little animals.”

On the inside, Jooheon melts. On the outside he just says “I used to be a dog person. My family has had a dog for years. Then I got my cats and now I’m fully a cat person. They’re the most adorable.”

“I’d say you’re the most adorable.”

“Funny because I was just about to say that.”

“That you’re the most adorable?”

“That  _ you  _ are the most adorable.”

Hyungwon laughs first and then Jooheon laughs because he likes his laugh. He totally forgets that this isn’t an actual date.

*

“I still can’t believe you forgot your  _ date _ ,” Kihyun says to Jooheon, then he turns to Hyungwon, “I can’t believe it was because of  _ you _ .”

They’re at Hyungwon’s place again. Both Jooheon and Kihyun are sitting on the sofas and Hyungwon is still at the door way, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m so sorry, I really didn’t know.” Hyungwon says.

Jooheon wants to tell him it’s okay that he enjoyed his company and would rather be with him than a random guy Kihyun picked. He doesn’t say anything though because he knows Kihyun wouldn’t appreciate it. And the poor guy seems like he’s in enough distress.

“You should have told me. I was being such an inconvenience.”

“No!” Jooheon says too quickly. Kihyun can nag him how much he wants; he won’t let Hyungwon even think that he didn’t want to spend that time with him. “It’s my fault for forgetting. You were just being nice. I really appreciated it.”

“I’m getting a headache.” Kihyun says as he messages his temples.

“Me too,” Hyungwon says. He walks inside the living room and sits next to Jooheon. “I’m not as good at breaking curses as you thought. I really hate that I disappointed you.”

Jooheon’s heart breaks a little at what he heard. Guilt eats up at him, but he thinks it’s too late to say anything now. If he does, he’ll be the one disappointing Hyungwon and he can’t bear to even think about it.

“It’s not your fault.”

“He’s right. I know you. You’re so good at this. Maybe Jooheon’s case is a little more complicated than we thought.” Kihyun reassures him.

Hyungwon just sighs, clearly deep in thoughts.

They sit in silent for a few minutes. Both wizards seem to be thinking so hard and Jooheon is afraid to break it.

“Okay,” Hyungwon suddenly says, “Let’s try one more time. I have this potion that’s stronger than the past two. If it doesn’t work this time either, I’m going to send you to another wizard I knew. He’s older and more experienced than I am. Kihyun knows him too, he’s very talented.”

Jooheon feels something ugly stirring in his guts.

*

Later in his flat, Jooheon stares long at the vial with the blue liquid not knowing what he should do. He tries to be reasonable and weigh his options. He won’t have an excuse to see Hyungwon whether the potion works or not. If his curse breaks he won’t have an excuse because the reason he met Hyungwon in the first place was to break the curse. And if it doesn’t he will be sent to another sorcerer that Jooheon doesn’t know and who isn’t Hyungwon.

At the end he follows Hyungwon’s instructions and hopes for it to work.

 


	4. for better or for curse

yoohyun

joohoney

honey~

jooheon !!!!

please answer me

**lil honey**

What is it

**yoohyun**

he lives !!

**lil honey**

This is what you wanted to say

**yoohyun**

no

why are you so grumpy did you just wake up

dude it’s like 4 pm

jooheon

**lil honey**

No i’ve been awake for hours and no i’m not grumpy

**yoohyun**

yes you are

**lil honey**

No i’m not

**yoohyun**

okay you’re not

why are you upset

**lil honey**

No i’m good

**yoohyun**

good to hear

i was thinking

**_(yoohyun is typing…)_ **

**lil honey**

No

**yoohyun**

stop saying no to everything

you haven’t even heard what i have to say

**lil honey**

I don’t need to hear it again

I’m not going

**yoohyun**

but you have to try

don’t give up now!

hyungwon is sure it’ll work this time and i think he’s right

but you need reassurance i know you

**lil honey**

I don’t think that’s what I need rn

**yoohyun**

what do you mean?

do you need money??

i can lend you

**lil honey**

NO

That’s not it

**yoohyun**

what’s it then?

i know you think i don’t notice but i do

ever since the last time we went to hyungwon’s

you’ve been idk

not well

**lil honey**

Well you got something right

**yoohyun**

what do you mean

jooheon

**_(lil honey is typing…)_ **

**yoohyun**

do you perhaps

**lil honey**

Yeah

**yoohyun**

you hate hyungwon??

oh my god i’m the worst friend

i should have asked what you thought of him since the first time you saw him

i just kept taking you to see him because i thought you didn’t mind him

and he seemed to like you

**lil honey**

Omg how did you come to that conclusion

**yoohyun**

so you hate him

i’m so sorry

**lil honey**

That’s not what I meant

You know what let’s leave this conversation for another time

**yoohyun**

what

why

jooheon i don’t think i understand what you’re trying to say

**lil honey**

I figured so

Anw

What I’m trying to say is

You got it wrong

All of it

**yoohyun**

i still don’t understand

**lil honey**

I don’t want to go to a random date

**_(yoohyun is typing…)_ **

**lil honey**

I like someone

**yoohyun**

you what

since when

do i know them

did you ask them out

omg did you get rejected

**lil honey**

Calm down

I didn’t tell him

And yeah you know him

**yoohyun**

him

omg who is he

**lil honey**

He’s a wizard

**yoohyun**

don’t say it

**lil honey**

Yeah

**yoohyun**

you like minhyuk!!!

i thought you never met him

**lil honey**

What

No

**yoohyun**

who is he then

jooheon just spill it!!!!!!!

**lil honey**

And you call me slow

**yoohyun**

because you are

who is he really

aren’t i your only wizard friend

were you hiding him from me

i’m taken you know and even if i weren’t i would never try to steal your man

**lil honey**

“My man”

You should try your hand at script writing

You have quite the imagination

**yoohyun**

jooheon seriously

just spill it out

**lil honey**

It’s Hyungwon you walnut

I like Hyungwon

**yoohyun**

wow

okay

i didn’t see that coming

**lil honey**

Because you’re dense

**yoohyun**

do you really like him

**lil honey**

Yeah

A lot

**yoohyun**

damn

why don’t you tell him?

**lil honey**

Why do you think

**yoohyun**

you’re scared

**lil honey**

Bingo

*

When Kihyun called him and asked to meet him outside, Jooheon assumed he was going to drag him to some coffee shop and talk his ears off about how he should speak up and not bottle his feelings (which is so rich coming from a certified feelings bottle like Kihyun himself). He didn’t expect to see Kihyun by the lamppost with a certain tall guy next to him.

Hyungwon looked like a balloon with his big fluffy coat. His face was buried under the white scarf wrapped around his neck. The temperatures have suddenly dropped doing since a couple of days ago and it was winter again.

Jooheon’s heart started beating faster as he walked towards the guys waiting for him. He barely even looked at Kihyun. How could he, when Hyungwon looked so adorable and cuddly.

He walks a little quicker as if to match his own heart beats. Hyungwon see him first and lazily wave with an adorable smile adoring his face. Jooheon can’t help but mirror it as he waves back.

"Hi." Hyungwon says when Jooheon reaches them.

"Hey." he says bashful. He could've forgotten Kihyun was there if he didn’t so awkwardly clear his throat.

"Should I just go home." he says with a sly smirk on his lips.  
Jooheon can feel his ears heating up. He gives Kihyun his best threatening look. Although knowing Kihyun, he probably thinks it's adorable. He just shrugs. "Let's get going!"

  
*

It's already dark out when they get to the barbeque restaurant. It's Kihyun’s favourite. The owner once said he looks a lot like her son who lives in Canada so she's always extra nice to him, giving him an extra serving of meat whenever they go there.

The place isn’t too crowded or empty. There are people with their friends having a night out, some couples here and there and one lonely guy getting drunk at 8 in the evening. They pick a table at the corner after Kihyun orders meat and fried rice for them

"I need to use the restroom real quick." Hyungwon gets up just after he sits down.

Just as he turns his back Kihyun stops flipping the meat over the pan and looks at Jooheon expectantly.

"What?" Jooheon says feeling fidgety under his eyes.

"When will you tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Hyungwon you like him."

"Shh." Jooheon says and quickly shoves a lettuce leaf into Kihyun’s mouth almost choking him.

"What's wrong with you." coughs Kihyun. Feeling bad, Jooheon pours him water.

"So." Kihyun says the moment he's done drinking the glass. "When will you tell him, seriously? You didn't hear this from me but Hyungwon is a catch. You need to hurry up."

Jooheon sighs. He feels the urge to drink right now on an empty stomach but Kihyun stops him. Of course he knows Hyungwon is a catch or whatever Kihyun said. The guy is almost perfect. From his amazing figure and handsome face to his kind and calm nature. Jooheon can’t name a more ideal man if he tried. Which makes Hyungwon that much more unapproachable.

“What?” Kihyun urges. All Jooheon can do is sigh in response. “don’t say you’re scared now.”

“That’s my secret, my guy. I’m always scared.”

“I’m serious. Just tell him. Even if he doesn’t return your feelings he’ll let you down gently.”

Jooheon chuckles, “You say that as if i have a chance.”

“Of course you do! Have you seen yourself?”

“That’s not what this is about.”

“What is it about, then?”

“It’s just- I’m just his friend’s friend who needed his help. If I tell him now he’ll probably think I’m shallow.”

“Which you are.”

“Is this a joke to you?”

“No, no sorry.” Kihyun says, then acts like he’s zipping his mouth shut.

“I just want to be friends first.”

“Because you think your feelings may disappear later on?”

“Because I still want to be around him.” Jooheon sighs, “Like what if I tell him now and he decides he doesn’t wanna talk to me again. It’s too soon for that.”

Kihyun opens his mouth to say something but he quickly closes it. Not even a second later Hyungwon is back to their table. This time he sits facing Jooheon instead of next to him when they first sat in the restaurant.

“Is it good?” He says eyeing the meat.

“Yeah. Eat up so I can cook the rest.”

 

*

 

Three meat servings later, they deem it good enough to start drinking. Jooheon, being the youngest, pours everyone a little glass of soju. He wasn’t planning on getting drunk when he first left his flat, but Hyungwon has barely looked at him in the past half an hour and Jooheon feels a little frustrated and too nervous to try and start a conversation (especially with Kihyun looking at him like Jooheon is some love struck teenager).

They have some more drinks, another meat serving and as they wait for the fried rice, Kihyun gets up and goes to the restroom. To distract himself, Jooheon shags another glass of soju.

“Are you alright?” Hyungwon is the first to break the silence.

“Yeah, why?” Jooheon says trying his best to sound nonchalant. Like his heart isn’t going wild.

“You’ve barely ate anything.” He points out, “Kihyun is paying, you know that?”

It cracks Jooheon up and he smiles. The dude is just perfect for him. “I ate enough.” He lies. The truth is he couldn’t eat much because something has been twisting his guts ever since he talked with Kihyun earlier.

“You’ve drunk so much and ate like, four pieces of meat at most. Kihyun said you love beef.”

Jooheon can’t deny that. He does feel tipsy.

“Hyungwon,” he says before he can properly think it through, “What do you think of me?”

Hyungwon seems taken aback at first, then he smiles. “Should I be honest?”

“Yes!”

“That first day when Kihyun brought you to my flat, I kinda wanted to punch you straight in the face. Then you were like “You’re Kihyun’s wizard friend” and then I just wanted to squish your cheeks.”

 

Jooheon feels like crying. Maybe he drank too much.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Hyungwon hums in response, puzzled.

“I mean do you, like- you know?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know, Jooheonnie.”

“I meant do you- How do you see me?”

“Oh! I’d say we’re friends. Don’t you think so?”

“Do you see me as just a friend?”

“What?” Hyungwon is looking at him owlishly and that must’ve triggered something in Jooheon’s intoxicated brain because he suddenly loses his filter.

“I like you. Like I have feelings for you. When I see you my heart goes like, crazy. Even now,” he stops to put his hand over his chest, “It’s beating so loud you can probably hear it.” Jooheon regrets what he said the moment it left his mouth. Hyungwon looks like doesn’t believe any of it though. Where is Kihyun when you need him.

“You’re only saying this because you’re drunk, Jooheonnie.”

“You’re wrong. I’ve liked you for a while now. Probably since the very first day we meant. I even messed up the potion so that I could see you again.”

“You- What?” Jooheon thinks Hyungwon’s eyes can’t get any wider.

“Yeah.” He sighs, again, “I didn’t know how I could see you so I messed up the potion. Twice.”

“What about the last potion?”

“I did as you told me. I figured I won’t see you again either way. Don’t you see? I like you.”

“No- Okay, listen. Let’s just pretend you didn’t say anything shall we? You’ll regret it tomorrow.”

“Joke’s on you,” Jooheon smiles, “I’ll still like you tomorrow, too.”

“If that’s so,” Hyungwon says, earnest, “if you still like me tomorrow when you’re sober, we can talk about it then.”

As if on cue, Kihyun joins them again and nags about the rice almost getting burnt. Jooheon is too busy sulking to even register what he’s saying.

So much for letting him down gently.

*

**hyung #1**

so

do you still like me today

**lil honey**

I do

Sorry about yesterday

I didn’t mean to burned you

It’s just that Kihyun kinda talked me into confessing

Idk why I thought it was a good idea

You probably feel all sorts of awkward because of me

I’m really sorry

**_(lil honey is typing…)_ **

**hyung #1**

who said that

don’t apologize

i just wanted to make sure

**lil honey**

Of what

**hyung #1**

of you meaning what you said i guess

so did you really?

**lil honey**

I just told you

I like you

**hyung #1**

good

**lil honey**

Pardon?

**hyung #1**

i like you too

**lil honey**

No way

**hyung #1**

yes way

**lil honey**

Shut up

No really

Are you serious?

**hyung #1**

of course i am

who do you take me for

**lil honey**

That’s not what I meant

I’m just

Idk

Sounds too good to be true

**hyung #1**

well it’s true

let’s see if the third potion worked

**lil honey**

what does that mean

**hyung #1**

it means, do you wanna go get coffee or not?

**lil honey**

Of course

When?

I’m already leaving the house

**hyung #1**

why are you so adorable

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ i appreciate all kudos and comments. find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/_shetea_) and [**cc**](http://curiouscat.me/shetea)!


End file.
